Complex computing systems that provide large scale computing services include many components. For example, the components may include servers, storage devices, various networks and associated connections and so on. The nature of such computing systems is intrinsically complex.
Consequently, designing and documenting a large scale computing system is time intensive and often prone to errors even though designers are highly skilled. Accordingly, when errors are present in the documentation and/or when various components are configured incorrectly in the design, difficulties with implementing the computing system according to the design may occur. Thus, the errors may result in time delays and additional costs, which cause inefficiencies.